ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
New Magincia
Description New Magincia is the city dedicated to the virtue of Humility. Built on the lessons of the past, it is famous for its shepherds with their herds of sheep. The city lies on the island of the same name in the midst of the ocean, east of Buccaneer's Den. The city is quiet and peaceful, with the inhabitants enjoying the quiet, far away from the busy life of the mainland. It is a somewhat forgotten place, sometimes even the Britannian Tax Council doesn't come for years to collect the taxes. The city has two sights. One is Alagner's Storehouse in the north, a clever maze of tricks. Once it belonged to Alagner, but after his murder, it became vacant. The other is the Greenhouse of the flower market in the south. The economy of the city is mostly dedicated to the export of sheep wool into the rest of Britannia. Being an island, the city has a shipwright. Also for travelers, a combined tavern/inn, the Modest Damsel, is available at the docks. Otherwise, not much can be bought on New Magincia. A Moongate on the south of the island ensures fast transportation to the mainland. History of the City The original city of Magincia was destroyed by daemons for the pride of its inhabitants. After the ghosts of old Magincia were finally put to rest, the city of New Magincia was built on its ruins. It was finished just prior to Ultima V, small and humble. Like all the cities of virtue, the Shadowlords haunted it regularly. After that time, New Magincia changed little in Ultima VI and Ultima VII, mostly because the inhabitants decided to keep things small, and the island location prevented much city growth. During the time of Ultima VI, New Magincia was big in the weaving trade. In the time of Ultima VII, Alagner had erected his storehouse on the island. He was brutally murdered shortly after by the Fellowship, a crime that terrorized the otherwise peaceful island to the core. All people had left New Magincia, with exception of Katrina, in Ultima IX, and it was in ruins. With the column removed, people are expected to return. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV New Magincia did not exist at the time of Ultima IV. For a list of the inhabitants of the ruins of Magincia during Ultima IV, see inhabitants of Magincia. Ultima V * Braunam: proprietor of The Den * Felicity: proprietor of The Humble Palate * Fumiko: farmer * Kaiko: farmer * Katrina: Companion of the Avatar * Shirita: grave caretaker * Tetsuo: young man * Tomoka: farmer * Wartow: old man * Yasuda: farmer Ultima VI *Antonio: mayor *Aurendir: shepherd *Charlotte: weaver *Conor: fisherman *Dunbar: tavernkeeper *Katrina: Companion of the Avatar *William: farmer Ultima VII * Alagner: scholar * Battles: pirate * Boris: tavernkeeper * Constance: wellkeeper * Henry: shepherd * Katrina: Companion of the Avatar * Leavell: pirate * Magenta: mayor of New Magincia * Robin: pirate * Russell: shipwright * Sam: flower seller Ultima IX *Katrina: Companion of the Avatar Things to see * Alagner's Storehouse * Greenhouse Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima VII on SNES